


Discovery

by Substiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Collared Castiel (Supernatural), Degradation, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hand Feeding, Impact Play, M/M, Marking, Non-Explicit Benny/Samandriel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Subspace, Top Dean Winchester, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Substiel/pseuds/Substiel
Summary: Dean has fantasies. Castiel experiences them for the very first time when they enter a BDSM club for a case.





	Discovery

It was all Sam’s fault. He was the reason why Dean and Castiel are wrapped up in this. The results were a given and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way but the  _ embarrassment  _ that came with it was infuriating.

It all started with a case. A  _ weird  _ case in fact. Dean barged in more than he ever thought possible when he agreed to it. The acronym BDSM just did it for him and apparently, Cas was also intrigued. His sweet innocent  _ Cas  _ was exposed to the unholy and Dean wanted to do everything in his power to shield it from him. He wasn’t successful.

_ “If you don’t want to go then you can sit this one out. Cas and I could go undercover as a couple and check what’s up.” Sam had said, and yeah, Dean had lost it. _

_ “What? No! I’ll go with Cas. You sit here and babysit Jack.” Dean had said and Sam agreed way too quickly with a smirk. _

So yeah, it was definitely Sam’s fault. It was practically a domino effect from Dean agreeing to Cas asking questions what BDSM was which led to Dean explaining with a permanent blush on his cheeks.

_ “BDSM stands for  _ _ Bondage Discipline Sadism and Masochism. It’s- ah - How do I explain this?” Dean glanced up at the ceiling to avert Cas’ curious stare. “It’s um...sexual practices or role play involving many dynamics. Two partners engage in these activities to spice up their sex life. One of them is dominant and the other is submissive. I guess you know where I’m going with this right?” Dean’s face was burning and he risked a sideways glance at Cas who was in the same state as him. At least he wasn’t the only one. _

_ “Oh, okay. I think I understand.” Cas replied quietly and he was staring at Dean with those big blue eyes of his and well, Dean might get some fun out of this case. _

That’s how Dean and Cas ended up in front of a BDSM club. It wasn’t like any other club Dean has ever seen before. It was a club to interact with others with the same interests and tastes. A place with no shame and free to talk about anything. It took all of Dean’s willpower to not turn around and run away from this building.

Dean didn’t have anything against the BDSM community. It was the opposite actually. He was  _ into  _ it. That’s why it was very odd to him that a place like this existed. For most of his life, he needed to hide away from his fantasies and not think about them. None of his partners were into it and his sex life went unsatisfied for the longest time.

That was before he discovered BDSM. The clubs and porn took the edge off but he was always left with the scratch under his skin no matter what he did. If he entered this establishment and acted on his fantasies that were buried so deep then he feared he would never stop. Maybe he  _ should  _ call Sam, but just by thinking about it made him jealous. Feelings sucked.

Dean glanced over at Cas who had that confused look on his face with his squinty eyes and tilted head. So innocent. So naive. Dean wanted to corrupt him.

A couple passed by them. The woman was a step behind the man and she had her head bowed, showing off the collar wrapped around her neck. The man opened the door for her and two walked into the building.

Cas narrowed his eyes at the couple and looked over at Dean. “She has bruises all over herself. Is that man abusing her?” He asked.

“What? No.” Dean quirked a smile and shook his head. “You have a lot to learn, Cas. The woman...she likes the bruises on her skin. She likes being owned by her dominant. That’s what they’re into.”

“Those are their sexual fantasies?”

“Yes, in a way.” Dean nodded. If possible, Cas narrowed his eyes, even more, to try and process the information he just received.

“Okay. What are we waiting out here for?” Cas asked after a while.

“I don’t know? To get ready to see what’s in that building?” Dean shrugged. In all honesty, he was trying to deal with his mental breakdown before going in. The building looked innocent but inside was a very different story.

“I’m ready. Are you?”

Dean gulped and nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He rubbed his sweaty hands over his jeans before climbing up the few stairs. Dean pulled the door open and entered the building. He didn’t know what he was expecting but a clean and empty lounge room wasn’t it.

The woman on the front desk smiled at the pair. “Lost fellas?” She asked.

Dean walked over to her with Cas on his heels. “We’re looking for the..ah...BDSM club? This doesn’t look like it’s it.” He observed the lounge room and looked over it one more time to make sure he didn't miss anything.

“You must be new.” The woman gave them another sweet smile and turned to the computer. Dean saw the collar peeking out of her dress shirt and he glanced over at Cas’ plain neck. “What are your names?” She asked.

“My name is Dean Winchester. This is my husband, Castiel Winchester.” Dean nodded his head at Cas.

“And do you have a collar for your submissive?”

“What-?” Dean sputtered and blushed. He cleared his throat. “Ah, no I don’t.”

“That’s alright. We have one you can use. If your submissive isn’t into collaring then we also have leather bracelets he can use. This is for their safety and letting others know they already have a dominant. Would you like to rent one out?” The woman said it so easily Dean had to backtrack a bit. He needed to get used to this if they were going to get any information.

“Yeah. A collar would be fine.” Dean nodded without thinking it over or to even  _ ask  _ Cas for his input.

The woman typed something into her computer before standing up from her seat. She headed towards the back and Dean and Cas were left in an awkward silence.

“She’s very nice,” Cas said out loud to break the tension between them.

“Yeah, I guess. That is her job.” Dean explained.

Cas stayed silent after that and the woman walked back into the room with a plain black collar and a sparkly letter D. She inserted the collar through the loop of the letter D and handed it over to Dean. “There you go. Put that on him and you two are ready to head right through that door.” She pointed to the direction of the double doors.

“Thanks,” Dean murmured. He stared down at the collar and the letter D sparkled under the light. He diverted his attention away from the collar and took a few deep breaths. He turned to Cas and secured the collar around the angel’s neck. Cas stayed motionless as Dean clipped the collar on. “That should do it,” he thought out loud and headed to the direction the woman pointed at.

When Dean opened the doors they were engulfed in the mixture of scents of people and sex. People were scattered all over the dark room and acting upon their actions Dean had explained to Cas earlier. The crack of a whip startled Cas and he jumped a little closer to Dean.

“Are we in the right place?” Cas asked, a little horrified. Dean had to laugh and smiled over at him.

“Positive. I’m going to ask the doms over there.” Dean pointed a thumb over to the group of men and women alike. “You go ask your fellow subs.” He nudged Cas and winked before walking away.

 

\-     -     -     -     -

 

The weight of the collar around his neck felt odd on Cas. He didn't bother wearing any necklaces or any of that sort. The weight was new, and he liked it very much. Being exposed to a whole new world was...overwhelming for the angel. He didn’t even think activities like this existed for pleasure. He was both intrigued and terrified.

Cas walked over to the group of submissives that were chatting amongst each other. Some had collars on, different kinds and colors, but most of them didn’t. He sat down next to a weeping man and held out a hand to place it on his shoulder. “What is wrong?” He asked with a frown.

The man pulled his hands away from his face and deflated against the sofa. He hiccupped and wiped away the tears. “I’m sure you’ve heard about the murders.” His voice cracked.

Cas nodded. “I have.”

“My dominant was one of them. They said they haven’t found the body, but he’s as good as dead.” The man cried out softly. “His name was Benny. He was so nice and warm.” He finally turned his head to Cas and his eyes landed on the collar. “What’s your dominant’s name?”

Cas touched the collar and rubbed a finger over the leather. “His name is Dean.”

“You’re a lucky one, and I bet he is too.” The man sniffled and gave Cas a small smile.

“What is your name?”

“I’m Samandriel. Why am I in this place? I don’t know I guess for comfort. A couple of doms tried to talk to me but I felt like I was betraying Benny.” Samandriel threw his hands up in the air and huffed.

“I think he would want you to be happy. If he was a good man and kept you happy then it’s only fair he wants you to move on and find someone else.” Cas rubbed his arm and gave him an awkward hug. He still wasn’t used to human contact but the man needed it after a hard day of losing someone important to him. “You should be on the road to accepting his death and moving on. I can’t imagine the pain you’re going through but I hope you find your happiness soon.”

Samandriel burst into tears again and clung onto Cas. The angel patted his back and held him until he stopped crying. It took awhile for Samandriel to let it all out and calm down. When he pulled away Cas had a large spot on his trench coat and he took it off. He laid the trench coat over his arm and smiled at Samandriel.

“Thank you.” Samandriel smiled back and cleaned his face with a napkin.

“You’re welcome.” Cas shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. “Where was Benny before he was killed? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Samandriel spaced out and thought for a while before answering. “He was working a late night shift. That’s the last I’ve heard from him.”

“Where does he work at?”

“He has his own business called Benny’s Diner. Really good food and nice people.” Samandriel smiled slightly.

Cas was glad this was cheering him up. Thinking about the positive things someone did was always rewarding. He made a mental note of telling Dean about the diner when a woman plopped down next to Cas. She wasn’t wearing a collar and she had a glint in her eye. Samandriel immediately shrunk away when he noticed her.

“Hey, sugar. What are you doing here all alone?” She asked.

“I’m not alone. I’m with Samandriel.” Cas looked over at the empty spot and frowned. He looked around the area for Samandriel but he was nowhere in sight.

“I was talking about your dominant, sweetie.” She reached out and flicked the collar. “Kinda dumb to just leave you here.”

Cas glanced around the club noticed every submissive with a collar on next to their dominant. Most of them were kneeling by their feet as they waited for their dominant’s conversation to end. His eyes roamed the room for Dean’s figure and he spotted him surrounded by women lusting over him. He was giving them his charming smile and the way he held himself radiated dominance and the women liked that.

It shouldn’t hurt to watch women throw themselves at Dean. It shouldn’t, but it did. They’re not really a married couple wanting to engage in sexual acts but it didn’t hurt to pretend just for one night.

The woman scooted closer to Cas and followed his gaze. “Oh? Is that him? Seems like he’s looking for someone else to fulfill his fantasies.” She laughed and shook her head.

Cas tried to block out her words but it was no use. She got to him because the proof was right in front of him. He tore his gaze away from Dean and observed each submissive that was kneeling by their dominant’s feet. The woman next to him was still taunting him as he took mental notes about the way the submissives acted. He was a fast learner even though he didn’t understand their motives.

Cas stood up from the sofa, interrupting the woman in mid-sentence, and walked over to where Dean stood. The hunter caught his eye and he gave Cas an awkward smile. A woman tugged on his arm and Dean caught himself before he stumbled to the ground. Cas shoved through the swarm of women in his way. It was impressive at how much attention Dean could attract with his looks alone. Not to mention it was also  _ annoying. _

Cas tugged the woman away and made sure he was making eye contact with Dean before dropping to his knees. He sat on his heels and laid his palms on his thighs as he looked up at Dean through his thick eyelashes. He closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek on Dean’s thigh with a purr. He heard Dean’s breath hitch and the sound of long heels clicking away. He covered his smirk with Dean’s jeans and leaned against the man.

“I was starting to wonder where your sub was.” One of the men said and chuckled. “All those women were good choices.”

“Yeah.” Another man agreed.   


“I wanted him to meet new people who share the same interests as him. I guess he just got lonely.” Dean’s voice was more sonorous than usual and filled with arousal. He stroked over Cas’ hair and he leaned into the touch with a purr.

The sound of Dean’s smooth voice lulled Cas to a light sleep he didn’t know he needed. He would’ve fallen over if it weren’t for Dean staying in his spot. The background music and conversation tuned out as he snored softly.

Cas didn’t know how much time passed when he felt Dean nudge him. He opened his eyes and stared into space until he saw Dean’s face appear in his line of vision. He smiled sweetly at the man and leaned his head against his chest.

He never felt this way before and confusion creeped up through his foggy headspace. His mind was blank and his full focus was on the weird shapes in front of him. He felt floaty and  _ very  _ relaxed. Every worry in the world seeped out of him and he didn’t know what to do with that knowledge. He felt like he was watching Dean’s beautiful concern face through a screen. Yet, when he reached out he felt the man’s touch. Dean rubbed his back and Cas deflated against his stronghold.  _ This feels good,  _ he thought to himself and hummed.

“Hey, Cas. We need to go. Get up, buddy.” Dean murmured into his ear.

“Looks like he’s in subspace.” The same man Dean had been talking to announced.

Realization dawned to Dean and he stared at the angel with disbelief. He grabbed Cas’ trench coat and helped him put it on. “Come on, sweetheart. Come back to me.” He whispered and helped him up by wrapping an arm around his waist.

Cas wasn’t sure how they got out of the building or into the car, and he felt lighter. He subconsciously reached out for the leather to only be met by bare skin. His whine startled Dean and he felt those green eyes bore into his grace. He scratched at his neck raw until Dean pulled up by the motel they were staying at. He felt his hand being tug away and he finally snapped out of whatever trance he was on.

“You’re hurting yourself,” Dean stated angrily. Cas looked down at his fingernails filled with blood and touched his neck with his other hand. He felt a couple of scratch marks on him and shuddered. What was happening to him?

“Let’s go inside. We need to rest.” Dean stressed out the ‘we’ part and climbed out of the car with Cas following suit. Dean walked close to him and led the angel into their room with a hand on the small of his back. The door clicked shut behind them and Dean helped with undressing Cas.

“What are you doing?” Cas finally asked.

“Undressing you,” Dean grunted. His touch was gentle despite his hands being rough and calloused due to the years of hunting. Cas was stripped bare and Dean pulled the comforters down. “Get under the covers.”

Cas obeyed. The material was scratchy and rough against his skin, but he didn’t complain. A few minutes later, a naked Dean joined him and wrapped his arms around him. His hand laid on Cas’ belly and he rubbed it gently. Cas melted into the embrace and sighed quietly. He didn’t say anything out of fear of ruining this moment he and Dean were having.

Dean’s breathing slowed and his hand went limp. Cas placed a hand over Dean’s and closed his eyes to get more hours of sleep.

 

\-     -     -     -     -

 

The next morning they didn’t talk about what happened. Mostly because Dean wasn’t sure Cas knew exactly what he was going through. The angel was always clueless and this was a lot to process. Dean didn’t even  _ know  _ Cas was a full-blown submissive. The way he acted proved he was. Dean didn’t even question his decision when the woman referred to Cas as his submissive. He wasn’t comfortable playing a sub even if it was fake. It just didn’t suit him and putting his complete trust in someone else?  _ Yeah, not happening. _

Cas had put his complete trust in Dean and that was...heartwarming, in a way. Dean wanted to prove he could be a good dominant because taking that sort of responsibility he could do, but he still wasn’t sure if Cas completely understood. He was new to all of this and Dean didn’t want to rush him into it because he had his own fantasies and desires. That can wait.

Right now, Dean was famished. They had slept very early and he woke up with a grumbling stomach. He and Cas were dressed and ready. Dean made sure to keep an eye on Cas to pinpoint anything wrong. The angel looked relaxed and was even smiling. A barely there smile, but a smile nonetheless.

The diner Dean stopped at smelled delicious and it made his stomach grumble. He patted his belly and chuckled. “Go get us a seat while I order.” He told Cas who nodded. He picked the table in the far corner, away from the others. Dean observed the restaurant noticed people kneeling beside others while being hand fed. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks and the cashier had to call him a couple of times to get his attention.

Dean shook his head and stepped forward. “Sorry. Can I get two bacon cheeseburgers? Make them a combo, thanks.”

The cashier rang up his order and Dean fished out his wallet to pay for the food. The cashier gave him the receipt with the number of his order and Dean walked away. He sat down across the seat from Cas who had a faraway look on his face.

“I just realized it’s the whole city that is very accepting of dominant slash submissive relationships. Which means the whole city is a target.” Dean sighed.

Cas snapped his eyes towards Dean. “Have you gotten any information from the witnesses?”

“Actually, yes. A man named Ezekiel was murdered in his own home. Another named Dick - heh - was murdered in an abandoned warehouse. They said the warehouse is near Benny’s Diner?” Dean questioned as he hummed.

Cas perked up at that. “A young man named Samandriel told me about the owner; Benny. He was his dominant. He said the last time he heard from him was working his late shift.”

“Hm…” Dean thought as he fished out his phone to access the Google Maps app. He was looking up addresses until he gasped in realization. “Son of a bitch.” He glanced up at Cas who looked distracted again. He waved a hand in front of the angel’s face, making Cas blink back to reality. “So…” Dean started and cleared his throat awkwardly. “I looked up Benny’s Diner, Ezekiel’s home, and the warehouse. They’re all at the same street. Maybe we can go take a look after breakfast?”

“Okay.” Cas nodded and turned back to spacing out.

Dean sighed. “Why are you so distracted?”

Cas looked back at Dean then lowered his eyes and shrugged. “I-I have no idea. My mind keeps getting distracted and I have this itch under my skin.” He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows when he was deep in thought.

“Whatever it is, don’t lose yourself.” Dean offered a friendly smile. He had been scared out of his mind when Cas wasn’t responding to anything last night. It just turned out he was in subspace and it left Dean confused with many questions. He didn’t even think it was possible for an angel to experience that.

“I won’t,” Cas murmured silently.

The waitress brought their order to the table and Dean’s mouth started to water. When she walked away Dean was already digging into his burger. The juicy beef, melty cheese, and crispy bacon just did it for him. He looked over at Cas who hadn’t touched his food and was giving the submissives curious glances. There was no judgement behind his eyes, it was more like he was intrigued with a hint of desire. Dems thought back to the club last night and chewed on his burger slowly as he started to put the pieces together.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean spoke up gently and placed his burger down. He grabbed a few napkins to wipe away the grease from his fingers and mouth.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas snapped his attention back to him.

Dean squinted his eyes as he tried to figure out how to bring this up. The most rational part of his brain wanted him to work up to the question, but when is their life ever been rational? So he took a deep breath and asked, “do you want to be hand fed?”

Cas looked just as surprised as Dean when he asked. He gulped and glanced behind Dean one more time before nodding slowly. His cheeks were painted pink and Dean smiled at that. Cas moved next to him and knelt by his side. His body was tense and his hands clenched on top of his thighs as he waited.

Dean grabbed Cas’ tray and picked up the knife to cut the burger into smaller pieces. Each piece was about the size of his thumb, maybe a bit bigger, but they were small enough for Dean to hand feed Cas. He grabbed a piece and held out the food to the angel who eagerly wrapped his lips around his rough fingers. Cas licked his fingers clean and chewed on the bite sized burger with a happy hum. Cas leaned his head on top of Dean’s thigh and lapped up at every piece of food Dean fed him.

The tension seeped out of Cas’ body and he relaxed against Dean fully. The hunter smiled and ruffled his hair before continuing to hand feed him.

“Good boy,” Dean praised when Cas ate the whole burger. He turned his attention back to his now lukewarm meal but didn’t really mind it. It was still delicious and it fueled his body with newfound energy he needed.

Cas was rubbing his cheek against Dean's thigh with a look of utter bliss. Dean was thinking about how Cas would look if they did a full on scene together. He smirked at the thought of all the possibilities they could do.

After Dean made Cas drink all of his soda he helped him off the floor and they headed out of the restaurant. Cas leaned against him heavily and Dean feared he won’t be able to concentrate on the job.

“I’m taking you back to the hotel,” he said.

Cas broke out his trance and straightened up. “What?” He asked in confusion. “I thought we were going to check the places where the victims were murdered.”

“Not with how you are. I can go on my own.” Dean opened the car door. “Get in.”

Cas frowned. “I want to help. I’m okay now. I promise. Please, Dean. Let me help.” He clutched onto Dean’s jacket.

Dean stared into those puppy eyes Cas has and sighed heavily. This was a bad idea, but what other choice does he have? “Fine.” He mumbled. Cas smiled gratefully and sat in the passenger seat.

“I’m going to regret this,” Dean said before closing the door.

 

\-     -     -     -     -

 

Benny’s Diner was covered in police tape but it was deserted except for the police car up front. Dean and Cas had to go through the back of the diner to look around. Dean did a once over as Cas used his angelic grace to sense if any magic was used.

“There aren’t any blood stains, no force of entry, no mess, nada,” Dean called out to Cas and returned to the kitchen where Cas was still searching.

“Whoever this killer is certainly doesn’t associate with magic,” Cas explained and lowered his hand.

“At least it ain’t a witch. I hate witches.” Dean tucked away his handgun and leaned against the counter.

“I know.” Cas quirked a smile.

“Let’s go the abandoned warehouse next. Maybe we’ll find something there.” Dean made his way to the backdoor with Cas following after him. Dean made sure the door was locked before they walked towards the warehouse that was close by. He had to park his car far away to make sure the patrol wouldn’t see it and suspect anything.

The warehouse was very old and on the verge of crumbling. Dean was a bit hesitant to go inside but Cas walked in first. Dean grabbed a small flashlight from his pocket and turned in on to illuminate the area. “Let’s split up.” He said before walking in a different direction.

The warehouse was filled with boxes that collected dust all throughout the years and not one surface was free from spiderwebs. There were also dead rats that made Dean grimace. He walked further down the warehouse and shined the light at each corner. He was about to give up when he heard a loud clang in the distance. He tensed up at the sound and turned around to search for the source.

Dean’s steps were quiet and slow as he kept an ear out for any noise. The light hit a puddle that was a few feet away from him and crouched down to inspect it. The gooey substance left a bad taste in his mouth. The puddle was a mixture of clothes, hair, and skin.

“Damn, a shapeshifter,” Dean mumbled and stood up. Before he could call out to Cas he felt a sharp on the back of his head and fell to the ground with a loud thud. The impact on his head caused him to black out after seeing a glimpse of the shapeshifter.

 

\-     -     -     -     -

 

When Dean woke up he felt the dull pain on the back of his head. The memories before he blacked out came back and he opened his eyes to inspect the room. He struggled against the restraints and huffed in frustration.

“No use, brother.”

Dean heard a voice next to him and turned his head a little too fast. He had to blink a couple of times to see the man in front of him. “There has to be a way to get out of here.” He tried bending his leg but the jeans and his old age prevented him from going too far. He couldn’t even get the knife in his boot and got angrier with each passing second.

A door opened and the shapeshifter who knocked Dean out came inside. He crouched beside him and gripped his shoulder so tightly Dean feared the shapeshifter will dislocate it. The man in front of him changed his appearance to look exactly like Dean. He had a wicked grin of his face and a dark glint in his eye.

“Look at you…So helpless with no power. So  _ weak. _ The very thing you swore never to become. What’s it like, huh? To not have any control. I always wondered how it would feel like to have that sort of power.” The shapeshifter had a thoughtful look on his face as he spoke. “Maybe I  _ can  _ have that sort of power. It would be very pleasurable. Especially with that sub of yours.” He continued on.

Dean’s blood ran cold and he gritted his teeth. With the shifter so up close he was able to headbutt him. The headache he just discovered grew even more but it was satisfying to watch the shifter bleed.

The shifter cleaned up the blood with a rag and glared at Dean who had a smug look on his face. “Now you just pissed e off.” When he grinned his teeth were covered in his own blood. “I’ll be back after I’m done with that little sub of yours.”

When the shifter turned to leave Dean’s eyes widened in horror. He struggled even more against his bounds and growled. “You leave him alone you son of a bitch! I swear to god I’ll kill you if you touch him! Come back here! CAS!! CAS?! FUCK!” The rope dug into his skin and he tried to lift himself. The pole he was tied to prevent him from doing so.

“Hey hey!” Dean called out to the man and stretched his leg out to him. “Fuck. Why isn't my leg long enough?! There’s a knife in there. You think you could get it?”

“Can’t, I’m sorry.” The man replied with a frown.

“This can’t be happening! Ugh!” Dean kicked his feet against the cement and sighed in defeat.

 

\-     -     -     -     -

 

“Dean? Where are you?” Cas asked as he continued to search for the hunter.

“I’m right hereee.” The man came into view and grinned.

Cas’ relief smile faltered, and he took a step back from Dean, or whoever this was. “Dean?” He asked in a quiet voice and kept backing away. “Your soul. I can’t see it.”

The confusion came over Dean’s face before it vanished. “What do you mean? It’s me.”

Alarms were ringing in Cas’ head the longer he stared into those yellow eyes. He clenched his hands into fists and stalked towards the man. He gripped his jacket and pinned him against the stacked boxes. “Where’s Dean?” He narrowed his eyes at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The man squeaked and Cas saw a hint of fear. Good.

“Fine. If you won’t tell me I’ll rip it from your mind.” His eyes glowed blue from his grace as he laid a hand over the man’s forehead. He screamed in agony and Cas blocked out the noises. It was painful for him to do this because the creature resembled Dean’s features, but he pushed through. Just until he found the memory he needed.

Cas let go of the creature and it crumpled to the floor. Dean’s form melted into the ground and the angel was able to see the shapeshifter’s true form. Cas panted heavily as he made his way to the back of the warehouse. He spotted the door with the lock he saw in the memory and broke it easily with his angelic strength. He opened the door and climbed down the stairs rapidly.

Dean had his head bowed and he stayed motionless with blood on his shirt. “Dean!” Cas’ voice made Dean’s head snap up and Cas almost cried with relief. He ran over to him and freed him from his bounds before helping him stand up.

“Oh my god. You’re here!” Dean exclaimed and engulfed Cas in a hug. He leaned his forehead against the angel’s and let out a shaky breath. “You’re here. You’re here.” Dean kept repeating in a whisper until he believed it himself.

Once Dean got over his surprise he grabbed his knife and turned around to free the other man in the room. ‘Cas, this is Benny.” He smiled as he helped Benny. Cas joined them and the two got Benny out of the warehouse.

Once they were outside Cas placed two fingers on Benny’s forehead and healed him from his wounds. Benny gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you for saving me.” He patted Cas on the shoulder.

Cas flushed. His mind was focused on saving Dean. He didn’t even notice Benny until Dean freed him. Though he still accepted the thanks when the hunter gave him a proud smile. It was well worth it.

 

\-     -     -     -     -

 

After their successful hunt, they made sure Benny got home safely with Samandriel before Dean and Cas headed back home. They didn’t exchange words, they communicated through touch. They held hands all throughout the ride home, and sometimes Cas would lay his head in Dean’s lap. He would be on the hunter’s phone with a concentrated look on his face as he nuzzled into his touch. It was innocent, and Dean loved it.

It was innocent until they got home. His dirty fantasies came to the surface when Cas looked at him like that; so trusting and with so much love. Dean got a grip on himself and led Cas to his bedroom. He guided the angel to sit on the bed and smiled at him to calm any worries Cas had.

“Do you know what happened in the hunt? The club and the diner?” Dean asked hesitantly.

“Yes.” Cas nodded. “I did research in the car, and I found myself liking it. I want to do more of it.” He continued.

Dean sighed in relief and slumped on the spot next to Cas. “Thank god.”

“Why thank my father?” Cas asked with a confused look on his face.

Dean chuckled and sat up. “I’m just really glad you’re into it because I am too. I’ve been into it ever since I can remember. I just...never had a sub before. It was always hooks up in clubs, but it was never enough, and when you started to act like one in the club and at the diner...I was happy, content even, but I found myself wanting more. I thought it was too much to ask you…”

Cas cupped Dean’s cheeks and smiled. “Never think like that. I’m open to anything you want to do, and I mean it, Dean. Don’t hold back on me, ever, and if it gets too much I can always safeword.”

Dean sighed in relief and leaned his head against Cas’ shoulder. “You’re the best. How can I ever repay you?”

Cas thought for a while as he stroked Dean’s hair. “I was thinking…” Dean lifted his head to pay close attention. “I really liked the collar.”

Dean grinned. “I did too. It looked nice on you.” He stroked over the now healed spot. “Was that why you hurt yourself?”

“I didn’t know I was doing it in the first place. It just felt very odd and weird for me. Can we...Can we go buy one?” Cas asked shyly and looked down at his feet.

“Of course we can.” Dean licked his lips and stood up. “We should go right now. I can’t wait anymore.”

Cas smiled bashfully and jumped up. “Me either.” Before Dean could take another step Cas grabbed his shoulder and flew them in front a BDSM shop. Dean grew dizzy and stumbled a bit before sobering up.

“A warning would be nice.” Dean huffed and glared at the angel who merely shrugged. Cas grabbed his arm and tugged him inside the shop. The establishment was filled with customers and Dean raised an eyebrow at Cas. “Where are we?”

“I looked up the best BDSM shop in the country, and this was it.” Cas smiled and tugged Dean further until they reached the aisle where various of collars were at. The angel’s blue eyes roamed every collar and his gaze lingered on some of them. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

“You need help?” Dean chuckled.

“There’s just so many to choose from.” Cas sighed.

“Which ones are your favorites? Maybe I can choose from them.” Dean suggested with a quirk of a smile.

Cas chose out four types of collars and held them out to Dean shyly. The one Dean immediately discarded was the spiked one. It wasn’t his style. There was a black one with a metal heart in the middle, a red velvet one that was soft to the touch but it had the word ‘SLUT’ on it with gold lettering - Dean stashed the newly information away - and finally, the plain dark green one. His eyes darted to the letters that were in the bags and picked out four letters to spell out his name.

“I like the dark green one. We can put my name on it.” Dean grinned.

Cas grinned excitedly and grabbed the green one. He stroked over the leather and stared at it lovingly.

“So...um…” Dean shifted from foot to foot. “I know you don’t approve of this but the things we’re getting are  _ expensive.”  _ He eyed the confused angel. “You might zapping us outta here without paying?” He grinned and winked.

Cas rolled his eyes. He stared at the collar in his eyes and checked the price tag. He sighed and gripped Dean’s forearm to fly them back to the bunker. “Don’t ask me again. You’re lucky I wanted these.” He huffed.

Dean held his hands in mock surrender. “Scouts honor.” He grinned at the eye roll. They both knew he wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon. Stealing was just his job and being hunter didn’t exactly have a salary.

Dean ripped each bag of while Cas removed the price tag from the collar. Dean inserted the collar through the D rings of each letter. Once he we done he looked down at his handiwork with a proud smile. The gold letters spelled out “DEAN” and it looked damn awesome against the green collar, Dean had to admit. He secured the collar around Cas’ plain neck and buckled it in place.

The angel reached out and stroked over the leather with a smile. “I love it.” He breathed out.

“I’m glad you do.” Dean cupped the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. He felt the angel melt underneath him and smirked in victory. He felt smug and cocky when all he had to do was kiss to make an angel weak in the knees. He guided Cas to sit on the bed before pulling away from the kiss.

“We need to talk about a couple of things before we start anything.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hands and dropped a kiss on both. “What are your kinks, soft limits, and hard limits?”

“I’m willing to try anything, Dean. Except kinks like scat, vore, and watersports. They’re not really my thing.” Cas scrunched up his nose and shuddered.

Dean chuckled and kissed Cas’ forehead. “I understand. We’ll just share each other’s kinks, yeah? Just some for today. Later on we can explore more.”

Cas nodded. “Right now I would like to try bondage, degradation, orgasm denial, being blindfolded, and impact play. You can choose what to use for the impact play.” After he was done he blushed and ducked his head.

Dean licked his lips as images of Cas being tied to the bed flashed in his mind. He’s had  _ those  _ types of fantasies about the angel before. It was too good to be true that it was happening. “I’m good with those.” He assured Cas with a hand on his shoulder. “What is your safeword?”

“Grace or red when I want the scene to immediately stop. Yellow when I want to check in, and green is when I’m good.”

Dean nodded in approval. “Good. I’m so proud of you for searching all this up.”

Cas blushed. “Thank you, Dean.”

“During the scene, I like to be called sir, and I expect you to follow every command I make. If you fail I’ll punish you. Sometimes with my hand, and sometimes I’ll be creative. If you feel uncomfortable or uncertain please check in with me. Say your safeword. I don’t care what we’re doing your safety is more important than my pleasure.” Dean kissed the palm of Cas’ hand. “We’re supposed to enjoy this, so don’t think I’ll be angry with you if you safeword. Got it?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, Dean.”

“Good. That’s good.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and lingered on the small curls. “Do you want to start?”

Cas nodded and smiled mischievously. “Yes, sir.”

Dean sucked in a sharp breath and counted to three before letting it out. His cock twitched at the sly response. His grip tightened on Cas’ hair. “Fine. I want you naked and on my bed by the time I come back with supplies. Don’t use your grace.” He narrowed his eyes until he felt Cas nodding. He let out of his hair and turned around to walk out of the bedroom. His self control wasn’t great because all he wanted to do was ran back in and fuck the daylights out of Cas. No, he couldn’t do that. He has been waiting too long for this. They both need it.

By the time Dean came back Cas was laying on the bed naked. The hunter smiled in approval and locked the door behind him before climbing onto the bed. He dropped the supplies on the bed, out of Cas’ sight, and grabbed his wrists. He held out the handcuffs to show to the angel with the Enochian symbols engraved into them. When Cas nodded Dean snapped a handcuff on one of Cas’ wrists. He looped the chain through the metal headboard and secured the other handcuff on Cas’ wrist.

Next, was the blindfold. Dean wrapped the it around Cas’ head to cover his eyes. With the handcuffs dimming his grace he wouldn’t be able to see through the thickness of the blindfold. Dean sat on his heels to observe his angel. They barely started and Dean was already hard in his jeans. He lightly slapped Cas’ thigh, making the angel jump from the surprise impact.

“I’ll be using my hand today. We’ll be starting easy. I want you to get used to the feeling before we use the paddle and cane.” Dean stroked over the spot he slapped and smiled. Cas nodded slowly and let out a shaky breath. “I don’t want you cumming until I say so. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Cas replied quietly.

Dean uncapped the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers. He closed the bottle and tossed it aside before scooting closer to Cas. He smeared the liquid on the twitching hole and heard a whine come from Cas’ soft lips. He slipped his index finger inside to the knuckle. He lazily pumped his finger until Cas’ pinched expression was replaced with pleasure.

He added another finger and scissored them and watched as Cas bucked his hips back down for more friction, silently asking for more fingers. Dean leaned forward and nipped on Cas’ muscular yet soft thighs. Dean bit down on the flesh lightly and sucked hard, earning a moan from above. He licked over the mark he made and moved his head to make more.

Once the angel’s thighs were covered in love bites Dean added another finger. He pumped his fingers in and out in a rough pace. He curled his fingers and pressed down against Cas’ prostate, relishing in the loud cry that filled the bedroom. Cas tugged on the handcuffs and whines loudly. Completely ignoring Cas’ cock, Dean kissed his way up the angel’s body until he reached his lips. He slapped Cas’ thigh again, making him jump and moan.

“Harder, sir!” Cas gasped.

Dean grinned. “You love it when I slap you around like the whore you are?” He pushed Cas’ legs against his chest and slapped his ass.

“Fuck! Yes, I love it so much, sir. Please keep doing that.” Cas moaned and clenched his hands into fists as he tugged on the handcuffs.

Dean ran a hand over the flesh of his ass before striking him again. He rain down the slaps until Cas’ ass had an imprint of Dean’s hand. He rubbed over the sore spot gently and scrapped his fingernails against the red patch of skin. The room was filled with the slaps and Cas’ high pitch whines. His cock twitched and a drop of pre cum landed on his belly.

“Look at you, slut. You’re just begging for it.” Dean growled. He pulled his fingers - that didn’t stop their movement when he was spanking him - out and fumbled to take his cock out.

He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He broke off the zipper from being in a haste and freed his cock from his boxers. He bit back a moan as he stroked his cock. Cas’ legs shook and he spread them wider for Dean to perfectly slot himself in between them. He stroked his cock with his slicked fingers and his breath grew ragged. The angel looked so beautiful like this, in his mercy.

Dean rubbed his cock against the angel’s fluttering hole and pushed the tip in. Cas moaned and twitched at the intrusion but it was gone before he could fully enjoy it. He whined loudly and bucked his hips. “Please, sir! I want- I  _ need  _ it. Please don’t stop.” He sobbed.

The sharp sound of a slap rang throughout the room when Dean’s hand connected with his cheek. Cas sobbed and his cock twitched. Dean took it as a good sign. “You only get what I give you. Now, shut up and take it like the good slut you are.” He growled and bit Cas’ shoulder gently.

Dean didn’t give Cas time to answer before pushing his cock inside the angel in one move. A choked out moan came from those swollen lips when Dean was buried deep inside him. Dean paused to let the angel get used to his length and Cas breathed in heavily before shoving his hips back for more.

“So needy.” Dean chuckled. He gripped Cas’ hips and dug his fingernails into the skin for leverage. He didn’t start out gentle or slow. He pulled nearly all the way out and slammed in. The rhythm was quick and rough. He nearly punched the screams out of the angel everytime his hips smacked against Cas’ ass.

“I need to cum! Please, sir!” Cas sobbed and and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist.

“Not yet.” Dean groaned and leaned down to nip on Cas’ neck. He sucked hard on the skin and left marks that could be covered by the collar.

Cas whimpered and tried to squirm away but Dean prevented him from going too far. The rough pace that struck his prostate every time, the love bites, the dirty talk, and the rough material of Dean’s clothes rubbed against Cas’ sensitive skin was maddening.

“Fuck. You look so pretty, angel.” Dean groaned softly and rubbed a thumb over Cas’ swollen lip.

“Please, please, please, sir. Please let me cum.” Cas cried silently to the point where the blindfold was getting soaked with tears.

“You can cum, but you can only cum on my cock.” Dean stopped thrusting and ignored Cas’ protests as he reached out to untie the blindfold. His pupils were blown with lust and Dean could only see a ring of blue.

Dean held eye contact with the angel when he started thrusting in and out of him again. His shoved his hips forward as roughly as he can to pull those sweet sounds out of the angel. They were covered in a layer of sweat and Dean could feel the heat in his lower abdomen intensify in a very pleasurable way. “Ahh fuck!” He grit out.

Cas’ eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped his head against the pillow as he screamed out his release. Sports of cum landed on his belly and chest. The added pressure on Dean’s cock made his pace falter and a few thrusts later he was coming inside the exhausted angel.

“Thank you, sir. Thank you, sir.” Cas whispered over and over again until Dean quieted him with a soft kiss. When the hunter pulled out Cas winced and relaxed into the bed fully. He patted Cas’ cheek lovingly before removing him from his restraints. He discarded the handcuffs and rubbed the burns the handcuffs left on Cas’ wrists.

Dean stood up and walked into the restroom connected to his room to grab a soaked towel. He walked inside the bedroom and cleaned the sticky cum from Cas’ belly and chest. He tossed the towel aside before stripping out of his clothing. He climbed into the bed and carded his fingers through Cas’ sex hair. Dean had to bit back a smile from the irony of it since Cas’ hair is messier than usual.

“You did good, Cas. I love you.” Dean kissed Cas’ forehead then his lips.

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas grinned and peered up at the hunter as if he was god himself.

The two laid on the bedroom and exchanged lazy kisses while Dean stroked Cas’ hair. They didn’t talk or discussed the scene. There was time for that later. Right now, all Dean wanted to do was hold Cas until he came down from his high.


End file.
